balada si maknae berambut pirang
by caramelhae
Summary: Rio, anggota termuda Harvestar, girlband super hits yang lagi naik daun, mencurahkan unek-uneknya pada Neil; soal kelakuan rekan-rekan segrupnya yang makin absurd saja. [showbiz AU]
**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume.**

(a/n) ceritanya, saya iseng baca-bacain artikel k-pop—nostalgia gitu (soalnya udah lama ga ngikutin perkembangannya), dan yah … ide nista ini muncul begitu aja.

ini bukan romantically neil/rio. lalu … ada kata/kalimat—yang barangkali 'kurang berkenan' buat dibaca—bertebaran di cerita u_u

warn: cerita crack banget. absurd. plotnya nonsense dan pointless, sumpah. intinya, ini bukanlah cerita yang indah.

.

.

selamat membaca dan semoga nggak menyesal #yha

* * *

Irama ceria lagu Sunny Stone mengalun lembut dari speaker yang terletak di langit-langit restoran tempat Neil berada. Meski Neil bukan penggemar lagu pop, ia mengakui bila lagu milik girlband yang tengah naik daun tersebut enak didengar—komposisinya pas, ditambah dengan suara merdu para personel yang menyanyikannya. Nama girlband tersebut rasanya tak perlu disebut lagi, karena hei, siapa yang tidak mengenal Harvestar, grup berisi tujuh cewek cantik yang terkenal dari Semenanjung Korea hingga Benua Antartika?

Salah satu personelnya sedang duduk di seberang Neil, ngomong-ngomong.

Meski ada tudung jaket yang menutupi rambut pirangnya dan kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan mata birunya, tetap saja, aura familiar yang timbul dari kedekatan selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa dihilangkan. Ditambah lagi, mereka tengah berada di dalam kafe yang penuh memori, yang meski kini mereka sudah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, tetap sering mereka datangi walau frekuensinya tak sesering dahulu lantaran jadwal mereka yang berbenturan. Neil tak keberatan, sebab, selama Rio masih bersedia menyempatkan diri menemuinya di sela-sela waktu luang, artinya perempuan itu masih menganggap segala kenangan yang terjalin sebelum mereka berpisah jalan sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, bukan?

E tuh kan jadi baper.

Oke, paragraf panjang barusan cuma mendramatisir keadaan. Serius. Nyatanya, meski Rio sudah tenar dengan girlband-nya dan Neil sibuk dengan band rock-nya, mereka tetap akrab-akrab saja kok, seperti zaman ketika mereka tetanggaan dulu. Lagipula kan, mereka bernanung di bawah agensi yang sama, Moon Entertainment.

Dan oh, Neil paham betul gelagat Rio yang satu ini; tiba-tiba mengajak ketemuan di kafe dan mentraktir Neil vanilla shake. Pasti Rio hendak mengeluarkan unek-unek yang, karena alasan tertentu, tak bisa dicurahkannya pada rekan segrupnya.

"Jadi … ada apa?" tanya si lelaki berambut kuning yang dimodel agak jigrak, meski tak sejigrak Rod, vokalis band-nya. "Kau kesulitan menguasai nada lagu? Atau dikuntit stalker?"

Rio memutar-mutar sedotan cappuccino-nya sambil manyun. "Akhir-akhir ini para member lain sering sekali menjahiliku."

"Lagi?" Neil tak terkejut. "Yaah, salah sendiri jadi member termuda. Lagipula karena sudah biasa, jadi bukan masalah, kan?"

Sang idola yang umurnya belum sampai kepala dua itu mendesah napas dramatis. "Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Mereka … melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku."

 ** _BYUUUR_** —Neil menyemburkan vanilla shake yang diminumnya.

.

.

Sekarang, mari kita berkenalan dengan girlband yang lagu-lagunya langganan merajai berbagai music chart di Korea Raya; membuat pemusik-pemusik lain kerap desperate melihat lagu Harvestar yang tak kunjung beranjang dari posisi nomor satu. Paling-paling cuma band rock yang tak kalah beken, EchoX, yang bisa menyalipnya—itu pun Rod dan kawan-kawan mesti ngos-ngosan promosi sana-sini.

Girlband ini terdiri atas tujuh cewek bening nan pyua, yakni:

(Btw, nama panggung mereka memang sengaja dibikin kebarat-baratan, supaya mudah diingat dan tambah awesome.)

Julia. Leader. Pemilik body sempurna S-line yang sering jadi bintang iklan berkat postur tubuh super idealnya serta wajahnya yang cantik tenan. Tipikal leader yang kalau lagi baik, serasa titisan Dewi Kwan Im, tapi kalo lagi sesat, member lain bisa-bisa dituntunnya melakukan perbuatan laknat nan berdosa (menyalakan petasan di studio tempat band EchoX latihan, misalnya).

Karen. Main vocal. Wajah primadona, suara Madonna. Saking merdu suaranya, orang yang lagi koma pun bisa bangun mendengarnya. Sering jadi pemeran drama karena kemampuan aktingnya yang sungguh menghipnotis.

Chelsea. Lead dancer. Sebelum mendaftar jadi trainee, dia tinggal di pedesaan; kepiawaian anggota tubuhnya dalam mengikuti irama musik didapatkannya dari hasil aktivitas fisik sewaktu jadi petani dahulu. Punya wajah manis dan aura pembawa damai—tetapi pada kenyataannya, dialah biang keladi yang sering mengompori Julia untuk menyuruh member melakukan hal-hal bejat. Muka malaikat, hati laknat.

Ann. Rapper. Enerjik dan tomboy; di luar panggung, dia paling alergi dengan rok. Langganan jadi host acara televisi karena pembawaannya yang lincah dan ceria. Berhubung ia suka memanjakan member lain dengan masakannya yang maknyus, ia jadi orang yang disalahkan tiap angka di timbangan para member naik sekian kilo.

Lanna. Lead vocal. Face of the group. Sering berperan dalam drama juga, tapi bukan sebagai aktris, melainkan pelantun soundtrack karena tipe suara lembutnya memang cocok dengan drama korea yang romantis dan mendayu-dayu.

Claire. Main dancer. Muka gulali, tenaga kuli. Selain jadi yang terdepan tiap bagian dance, dia juga diandalkan teman-temannya dalam aktivitas yang memerlukan tenaga—seperti menaruh sofa yang berat ke depan pintu ruang latihan band EchoX supaya cowok-cowok itu terkurung di dalam sana (entah apa faedahnya melakukan hal tersebut, hanya Tuhan, Julia, dan Chelsea yang tahu).

Rio. Vocalist, dancer, sekaligus maknae—alias member termuda. Di dunia ini, ada dua jenis maknae—kalau nggak normal ya bejat. Dan sayangnya, Rio (setidaknya sampai saat ini) termasuk kategori normal sehingga jadi target empuk kakak-kakaknya yang bejat.

Di kisah ini, kita akan berfokus pada sang maknae dan kegusaran yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

 _Oh, that stony heart of yours, let me brighten it with my smile~_

 _Just believe, that someday your sorrowness will become the blazing sunshine~_

Di atas panggung, lagu Sunny Stone sudah mencapai reff. Sebentar lagi, ketika nada mencapai puncak, ada koreografi di mana keenam member (yang tampak unyu dengan baju kuning-kuning) berjejer, menggerakkan tangan dan kaki secara serempak.

Di tengah lantunan musik yang ceria, Rio meneguk ludah.

 _Nah, ini dia—_

 _Sebentar lagi_ —

— _grep_.

 _Lagi-lagi Karen mencoel pantatku!_

Sejak awal mereka promosi lagu terbaru mereka, Sunny Stone, Karen—yang posisinya tepat di sebelah Rio—entah mengapa selalu melakukan hal yang-entah-apa-maksudnya itu. Bukan cuma di atas panggung, tapi juga di berbagai tempat dan kondisi, pantat Rio jadi mangsa empuk bagi member lain. Di bandara, saat mereka berjalan beriringan di _hallway_ , Julia mencubit pantatnya dari belakang. Saat latihan dance, Chelsea menepuk pantatnya. Ketika belanja barang di department store, Lanna mencoel pantatnya. Sebelum menaiki stage, Ann curi-curi kesempatan untuk menyentil pantatnya. Sesudah syuting reality show, Claire pun menyenggol pantatnya sekilas. Dan masih banyak lagi, sampai-sampai rasanya Rio ingin mengadu pada Sabrina, manajer mereka.

Seolah seluruh member sedang berkonspirasi atau menjadikan sentuh-pantat-rio sebagai semacam ritual wajib.

Mengapa!? Apakah pantat Rio terlalu menggemaskan seperti pipi bayi!? Atau orientasi seksual para unnie-nya ternyata menyimpang? Wah, kalau yang terakhir sih mending Rio siap-siap resign, kan gawat kalau sampai dilahap atau malah ketularan.

(Rasanya kata tak senonoh sudah muncul terlalu banyak di cerita ini.)

.

.

Kembali ke restoran, di mana Neil tengah bibirnya yang belepotan cairan putih gara-gara semburan vanilla shake tadi.

"Hah! Kukira apa. Tolong perhatikan kosakatamu, Nona, masa yang begitu saja kausebut pelecehan seksual," cibir Neil. "Tapi syukurlah. Untunglah kalian tidak uhuk, punya disorientasi seksual. Cukuplah band-ku saja yang digosipkan gay gara-gara anggotanya cowok semuanya—ya iyalah, ini band rock yang macho dan gar!" malah curcol.

"Jadi … gimana menurutmu?" Rio meminta saran.

"Wajar saja kan?" Neil mengangkat bahu. "Itu artinya mereka sudah tak sungkan lagi padamu, mengingat kalian sudah jalan dua tahun."

"Oooh, jadi kalian juga sering pegang-pegangan pantat?" tanya Rio penasaran.

"Iya, pegang-pegangan yang lain juga sering." Neil memutar bola mata. "Ya enggak lah! Kami cowok, sedangkan kalian cewek—otomatis beda cara interaksinya. Kalian, mau pelukan juga nggak bakal dikatain lesbian, sementara kami, jalan berdua aja digosipin homo. Padahal Demi Tuhan, waktu itu aku dan Rod cuma mencari krim creambath pesanan Allen," curhat lagi.

"Apa yang mesti kulakukan?" Rio gusar. "Aku sudah protes, tapi mereka cuma bilang 'Eh, benarkah? Kami nggak sengaja, teeehe'."

"Itu sih, mereka positif mengerjaimu." Neil geleng-geleng kepala prihatin. "Pasrah saja lah, nanti mereka bosan sendiri. Atau, nikmati saja sekalian."

Rio menggolerkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, para member berjalan beriringan di bandara, hendak terbang menuju kota lain untuk pemotretan poster promosi. Rio berjalan di tengah-tengah, tepat di belakang Julia.

Sang member termuda mengepalkan tangannya penuh determinasi, kata-kata Neil terngiang di kepalanya. _"Aku punya jalan keluar. Waktu itu si Allen pernah iseng menggunting rambutku jadi nyaris botak sewaktu aku tidur. Keesokan harinya, kubalas, dan yah, dia akhirnya menyesali perbuatan laknatnya itu. Jadi, kalau memang jengah, balas saja, supaya mereka tahu rasanya dan jadi kapok. Itulah solusi terbaik."_

Rio mengangguk-angguk yakin. _Yosh_ , _aku tak boleh terus tertindas! Saatnya melakukan pembalasan!_

Mata biru Rio tertuju pada pantat julia yang bulat dan penuh, sesuai julukannya sebagai member Harvestar paling montok. Lalu pelan-pelan, tangannya terjulur—

— _grep_.

 _Berhasil_! Rio bersorak dalam hati.

(Sang maknae tak menyadari bila ada kamera di kerumunan yang flash-nya berkilat tepat ketika ia melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.)

.

Keesokan harinya, Rio menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok saat melihat berita-berita ber-headline super absurd berseliweran dan menjadi trending topik di internet—

 **MAKNAE HARVESTAR YANG LUGU TERNYATA MEMILIKI SISI MESUM! LIHATLAH FOTO YANG MENGABADIKAN SAAT TANGANNYA SAAT BERAKSI NAKAL!**

—disertai foto dirinya yang memegang pantat Julia terpampang besar-besaran. Di sana Rio terlihat memasang senyum mesum (padahal itu senyum bahagia karena berhasil balas dendam) yang menambah kesan penjahat kelamin.

"..."

"Nggak apa-apa, sekali-sekali bikin imej baru," Chelsea sok-sokan menghibur, padahal Rio yakin si rambut cokelat itulah dedengkot utamanya.

Sementara Lanna heboh sendiri, "Teman-teman, hati-hati, ada tangan nakal yang siap menyerang kita!"

.

.

 **selesai**.

* * *

(a/n) a ha haha apa-apaan ini banyak kata-kata nggak enak bertebaran, sorry for the unappropiate word ya :')

Buat k-popers pasti tahu deh aku bikin cerita ini berdasarkan apa … yep, SNSD! yang ngga tau, silakan browsing sendiri #plak

dan perasaan kok si rio aku taruh di cerita yang beginian(?) mulu ya. mungkin kapan-kapanlah aku nulis cerita tentang rio dengan plot yang agak bener dikit ahahahaha.

.

.

 **Omake**.

Rio diwawancarai, "Dengar-dengar, kamu suka memegang pantat member lain, ya? Kami jadi penasaran, siapakah yang bentuknya paling bagus, menurutmu?"

Wejangan Neil terngiang di kepala Rio, _"_ _ _Jadi, kalau memang jengah, balas saja, supaya mereka tahu rasanya dan jadi kapok. Itulah solusi terbaik_."_

Dalam hati, Rio mengerang, _Solusi terbaik apanyaaaa!?_

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Neil, yang lagi menyetel gitarnya, mati-matian menahan tawa saat menyaksikan wajah ter-bully Rio lewat layar televisi.


End file.
